


Water

by dancingpenguin57



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Deleted Scenes, Drabble, F/M, Post-TLJ, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, just two precious babies understanding each other’s souls, not quite fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 16:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingpenguin57/pseuds/dancingpenguin57
Summary: Growing up in the desert didn’t allow a lot of opportunity to learn how to use fancy water fixtures.





	Water

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in the context of chapter 7 of Our Last Hope, when Rey wakes up on the Resurrection for the first time. However you don’t need to have read that to read this little scene.

When Rey woke the first thing she registered was the sound of running water.

Her heart began to race, because she hadn’t considered this part of it.

She had thought she’d gotten the difficult parts over with -- looking into his eyes, following him here, falling asleep in his bed -- but that had all been child’s play compared to this.

Twenty-three long minutes later he emerged from the bathroom, surrounded by a faint cloud of steam. His hair was still damp, and she was irritated by the ostentatious reminder, although she knew that it wasn’t deliberate.

He froze when he saw her sitting on the bed, watching him.

“Good morning,” he said stiffly, and she felt a jolt of malicious pleasure knowing that he was uncomfortable, too.

He moved past her towards the other door that lead out to the sitting room. “I’ll be out here when you’re ready.”

Rey watched him, her fingers twisting securely into the sheet draped across her lap. He was almost out the door when she finally spoke up.

“Do I have to wait for more?”

Ben paused mid-stride and turned to face her. He blinked slowly a few times before answering, using a quiet, calm voice and enunciating clearly.

“There is plenty of water, Rey. That’s not something you need to be concerned about anymore.”

Even though she should know better by now she was surprised that he had understood her meaning instantly. She bristled uncomfortably, hoping that that was the end of the conversation. It wasn’t.

“You left the desert a long time ago,” he continued, slowly. “You’ve lived on an island for the last three years.”

Rey nodded, avoiding his gaze.

Ben sighed.

“Let me show you.”

She stood and crossed the room toward him, her arms folded over herself protectively, still not meeting his eyes. She felt completely petty and idiotic for the way she was acting, but she stuck to it stubbornly.

When they were in the bathroom Ben removed his gloves, and for a moment her breath caught in her throat and she thought he would keep undressing, that he was going to literally show her how to bathe herself. She opened her mouth to growl at him that she _knew_ how -- that she wasn’t _quite_ the barbarian he imagined her to be; she just didn’t know how to do it _here_ \-- but he stopped once he had rolled his sleeves halfway up his forearms. He reached into the recess to a massive control panel and began tapping buttons, showing her what each of them did, explaining with that same calm tone. When his demonstration was finished he turned to face her, and now she finally rewarded him with eye contact.

“You can stay in there as long as you want. The water won’t run out. Even if it did I would simply bring you more. Alright?”

She nodded.

He moved around her back to the bedroom, taking great care not to brush her body with his, and closed the door behind him.


End file.
